Más allá del deber
by Alba Adler
Summary: —Vamos a hacer algo estúpido —volvió a pedirle deteniéndose abruptamente frente a ella. —Sí, lo que quieras; pero mañana —le sugirió con el mismo tono condescendiente que emplearía para dirigirse a un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una rabieta.


Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, a mí sólo me gusta darles su happy ending… casi siempre ;)

No olviden dejar su review, porque me encanta conocer su opinión.

* * *

MÁS ALLÁ DEL DEBER

—Vamos a hacer algo estúpido, moza —le dijo riendo.

Brienne se estremeció. La última vez que lo escuchó pronunciar esas palabras Jaime terminó en la cima del muro tratando de emular a Tyrion, quien, según le había dicho, había orinado desde lo más alto para marcar su territorio. Brienne había tenido que lazarlo como a un becerro salvaje para evitar que se fuera de bruces. Sí, cuando Jaime Lannister se proponía hacer algo estúpido, realmente se esforzaba.

Suspiró cansada, tenía sueño y ya sólo quedaban unas horas antes del amanecer. Con tristeza recordó la suave cama que la aguardaba en la habitación que habían alquilado. Tenía una pequeña chimenea y Brienne había planeado descansar un rato frente al fuego después de tomar un largo baño. Desafortunadamente los planes de Jaime resultaron muy diferentes. Apenas rentar los cuartos le avisó que iría a buscar un trago y ella, renuentemente, se vio obligada a seguirlo a la oscura y fría taberna que encontraron en las afueras de la villa.

Y no es que el hombre fuera un gran aficionado a la bebida. Normalmente con medio vaso de vino de cuando en cuando se sentía satisfecho, pero una vez decidido a embriagarse el mundo podía ponerse a temblar. O por lo menos Brienne debía hacerlo, ya que era ella quien estaba obligada a mantenerlo bajo control. La temeridad del Jaime sobrio era su constante fuente de preocupación, la del Jaime ebrio podía hacerla envejecer cinco años en una noche.

Con la cabeza recargada en la mano Brienne lo observó cantar a todo volumen rodeado de otra media docena de hombres tan alcoholizados como él. Cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerla decidió que era hora de obligarlo a regresar a la posada. Él entonaba felizmente la letra de El Oso y la Doncella por lo que parecía ser la vigésima vez en esa noche.

Lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a ponerse en pie y casi tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

—¡Mi oso precioso! Y se marcharon juntos, de aquí para allá. El oso, el oso y la bella doncella —siguió cantando, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía—. Anda, canta conmigo, moza —suplicó con tono infantil.

Afortunadamente para Brienne, el aire fresco de la noche minimizó el letargo del alcohol, y el hombre se dejó guiar con menor esfuerzo para ella.

—Vamos a hacer algo estúpido —volvió a pedirle, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a ella.

—Sí, lo que quieras; pero mañana —le sugirió con el mismo tono condescendiente que emplearía para dirigirse a un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una rabieta—. Ahora vamos a descansar —lo tomó de la mano para continuar el camino.

—Tú eres todo lo que me queda, Brienne —declaró débilmente.

Ella quiso decirle que también él era todo lo que ella tenía, prometerle que no lo abandonaría, decir algo que lo reconfortara pero ninguna palabra parecía suficiente, de modo que retrocedió un paso y simplemente lo abrazó. E increíblemente Jaime le correspondió y se relajó entre sus brazos.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos más. Brienne meditaba sobre la conveniencia de escribirle una carta a Myrcella suplicándole reconsiderar su actitud hacia su padre. La carta con que prácticamente le había exigido a Jaime mantenerse alejado de ella era tan dura que ella albergaba la esperanza de que esas líneas hubieran sido dictadas por alguien más y la muchacha, en el fondo, no estuviera tan reacia a un encuentro con él. Estaban ya muy cerca de la posada cuando el hombre se detuvo frente al derruido septo de la villa. Jaime permaneció quieto y sin soltar su mano la obligó a regresar a su lado.

—Cásate conmigo, Brienne —le susurró al oído.

Ella tardó un largo rato en reaccionar. Fue el intenso aroma a alcohol emanado de él lo que le recordó la razón de que estuviera diciendo tales disparates. Después de todo, quería hacer algo estúpido, ¿qué podía ser más estúpido que proponerle matrimonio a una mujer como ella?

—Estás demasiado ebrio—aseguró con tristeza. No se molestó en disimular la amargura en su voz porque, por supuesto, en unas horas más él no recordaría nada.

Jaime soltó una carcajada ronca antes de rascarse la nuca con energía.

—¡Por todos los dioses, sí que lo estoy!—aceptó riendo—. Pero mañana cuando esté sobrio y te lo pida otra vez, ¿qué vas a responder? —añadió acercándose tanto a ella que Brienne tuvo que girar el rostro para resguardarse de su tufo a licor barato.

—Tienes que dormir, vamos —lo tomó de la mano y con un suspiró lo jaló para hacerlo caminar.

Él murmuró algo que ella no alcanzó a entender. La observó esperando una respuesta y al no obtener ninguna bajó el rostro derrotado y sacudió la cabeza con pesar antes de seguirla mansamente hasta llegar a la posada.

Una vez en su habitación se dejó quitar las botas y Brienne sospechó que antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada ya no estaba consciente.

Lo miró dormir por un largo rato mientras se preguntaba, que le podría contestar en el remoto caso de que al día siguiente él recordara algo de lo sucedido y se lo pidiera de verdad.

Creía necesitarla, por una burla del destino era Brienne la Bella lo único que Jaime Lannister tenía en ese momento, pero ¿era una razón válida para atarse a ella de por vida? ¿Lo sería en un año o en cinco? ¿Podría soportar ella cuando él se arrepintiera de su decisión?

Brinne suspiró resignada; no había razón para atormentarse con respuestas tan crueles cuando unas horas de sueño se encargarían de hacerlo olvidar las tonterías que acababa de decirle. Para cuando el sol saliera, por fortuna o maldición, Jaime únicamente recordaría la razón que lo obligó a embriagarse en primer lugar: el rechazo de su hija Myrcella.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de retirarse a su habitación y dejarlo solo, deseando que la amnesia que en unas horas más lo envolvería, pudiera apiadarse también de ella y la hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

···

* * *

Brienne ya se había encargado de revisar sus caballos en el establo y preparar las provisiones para reemprender el viaje. Comió algo ligero y finalmente fue capaz de tomar el baño que tanto había deseado la noche anterior. Para entonces era ya casi mediodía y Jaime todavía no salía de su habitación. Brienne decidió buscarlo con el vago temor de encontrar al hombre ahogado con su propia almohada. Estaba tan tomado la noche anterior que cualquier cosa pudo suceder, quizás debió quedarse a su lado toda la noche.

Tocó débilmente la puerta un par de veces, pero al no obtener respuesta entró.

Lo escuchó roncar y eso le bastó para suspirar con alivio. Abrió la ventana y él empezó a gruñir y soltar maldiciones una detrás de otra.

—¡Por los siete infiernos, mujer! ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido al caminar? —protestó, tratando inútilmente de abrir los ojos con normalidad.

Brienne se sentó a su lado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse de su aspecto. Era posible: incluso el glorioso Jaime Lannister podía lucir como un cadáver en plena descomposición. Terminó soltando una risita tonta que logró disimular tosiendo.

—¿Siempre has sido así de fea? —preguntó acercándose a ella para protegerse de los rayos del sol con la sombra que Brienne proyectaba—. No es de extrañarse que tenga que beber tanto para poder estar cerca de ti.

Ella ya lo conocía lo necesario para ignorar todos sus chistes. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que era más una broma entre ellos que un insulto con intención.

—Vas a empezar a verme hermosa en cuanto traigan la comida y la cerveza que pedí para ti —le aseguró con un tono de superioridad.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la comida y bebida llegaron junto a un mozo moreno y pequeño que parecía tan adormilado como Jaime en esos momentos.

Él no perdió tiempo y atacó la cerveza con tanto entusiasmo que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el primer trago.

—Tenías razón, moza —le dijo después de apurar el primer vaso hasta el fondo—. Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y es tu pecoso rostro lo primero y lo último que deseo ver cada día por el resto de mi vida —le soltó con un tono sobreactuado y melodramático mientras le colocaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Quizás fuera algo de ingenuidad lo que la hizo creer que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, o quizás precisamente por ello, eran buenos amigos. Por lo menos, eran muy buenos amigos.

—Dale tiempo, estoy segura que cuando todo se calme ella te buscará —le dijo, después de un largo rato de silencio, cuando Jaime dejó las bromas y adoptó nuevamente su aire taciturno y gris.

Él simplemente asintió y le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

—Tu cabello está más largo —le dijo, jugando con uno de los mechones que cubrían su oído.

Llevaba semanas sin recortarlo, supuso que ya que debía volver a la pequeña corte de Tarth y calzarse el papel de dama, aquella era una de las concesiones que estaba obligada a hacer. Por supuesto, esa nimiedad no la convertiría en una dama de verdad, pero en unas semanas más le serviría para cubrir un poco la cicatriz de su mejilla.

—Se ve bien —declaró Jaime.

Brienne se encogió de hombros. Largo o corto seguía siendo lacio, delgado y de un color paja cenizo. Simple y sin vida… como ella. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Jaime se inclinaba para olerlo, se sonrojó y por impulso se alejó de él. Cuando lo miró de frente él se ocupaba en servirse otro vaso de cerveza.

Prácticamente no cruzaron más palabras en el resto del día. Aunque ella sugirió que descansara el resto del día en la posada, pero él insistió en continuar el viaje. Tenían acordado tomar el primer barco que encontraran en Puerto Blanco, ella con rumbo a Tarth, y Jaime partiría hacia Braavos. No quería arrastrar a nadie cuando Daenerys Targaryen, ya sin amenazas del norte, terminara de organizar su gobierno y empezara a concentrarse en sus venganzas. Aquellos eran los últimos días que pasaban juntos.

Esa noche Brienne logró convencerlo de evitar las posadas. Entre más se alejaban del norte más riesgo corrían de ser reconocidos. No faltarían quien deseara congraciarse con los Targaryen entregando la cabeza de Jaime. En el Muro todos estaban del mismo lado, todos tenían un enemigo común; fuera de él, las lealtades variaban de persona a persona tanto como el color de los ojos.

Ya estaba bastante entrada la noche cuando decidieron hacer un alto para dormir en un claro del bosque, junto a un arroyo medio seco. Encendieron fuego, el invierno se resistía a marcharse del todo y el frío todavía se sentía con intensidad. La primavera no dejaba de ser una simple promesa en la que no se animaban a creer todavía.

Cenaron carne seca y un poco de pan. Descargaron los caballos, y tomaron unos momentos para descansar en silencio. Brienne sentía su mirada fija en ella, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto. Cuando ella ya se disponía a acomodarse para dormir, Jaime empezó a empujar los maderos del fuego sin razón aparente.

—Recuerdo lo que te dije ayer, Brienne. Todo —dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos tan fijamente que ella se sintió desnuda.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas, fingió no alterarse y con toda naturalidad desdobló la piel con la que se cubriría. Se encogió de hombros e incluso se atrevió a sonreír.

—Ya es difícil que digas algo sensato estando sobrio —le dijo con el tono más ligero que pudo encontrar—, con unas copas de más todo lo que dices son insensateces seguras. Sólo trata de no cantar tan alto la próxima vez —pidió, falsamente animada.

Luego recordó que seguramente ya no habría próxima vez y la sombra en su rostro fue imposible de disimular.

—Fue una estupidez —aceptó mansamente, Jaime—, lo siento.

Brienne asintió y se dio tanta prisa por preparar su sitio para dormir que antes de notarlo ya estaba acostada y con el rostro oculto entre las gruesas pieles. Apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza como la espada en medio de una batalla. No iba a llorar, verdaderamente sólo se trató de una estupidez causada por el alcohol.

—Si te lo hubiera pedido otra vez estando sobrio, ¿qué habrías dicho? —le preguntó mientras ociosamente continuaba empujando los troncos del fuego con una rama.

No contestó. Se fingió dormida, no podía seguir participando por más tiempo de ese juego.

—Todo lo que dije fue verdad. Eres todo lo que me queda y… Brienne si pudiera lo haría, te lo pediría ahora mismo —insistió—. Me casaría contigo sin dudarlo, si pudiera…

Brienne estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué no pudo dejarlo así? Fingir que no recordaba le habría permitido un poco de dignidad. Sabía lidiar con el desprecio y la piedad del mundo entero, pero no de él.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se le enfrentó con furia.

—Ser, no necesita disculparse conmigo por los sinsentidos que dice cuando el vino le nubla el juicio —añadió, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarse—. Estaba perturbado y…

También Jaime se puso de pie, pero en su mirada no había enojo ni piedad, casi parecía ofendido, herido.

—¿Perturbado? —inquirió tranquilo, en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa amarga y derrotada—No tengo nada. Una mano vacía, un muñón inútil, una hija que me desprecia, mi cabeza pende de un hilo y ayer le dije a una mujer que la amo y aparentemente la ofendí al hacerlo… Te dije que te amaba y preferiste ignorarlo. Sí, Brienne, estaba perturbado —musitó—. Tuve que haberlo estado para pensar que tú podrías… —sacudió la cabeza con pesar y miró la luna por un largo rato—. Me disculpo, mi señora, prometo no volver a inquietarla con los delirios de un hombre perturbado. Vamos a descansar, en un par de días estaremos a bordo de un barco y todo esto quedará en el pasado —añadió dándole la espalda y preparando su sitio para dormir.

Brienne lo miró moverse sin ser capaz de abrir siquiera la boca. De alguna forma, a pesar de estar a unos pasos de distancia, le parecía más lejano que nunca. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento ella se sintió humillada, y al siguiente él estaba herido por alguna razón. Jamás le había dicho que la amaba. Se esforzó por recordar a detalle lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero el jamás… y entonces llegó a su mente esa frase que no fue capaz de entender. Su mirada expectante, la forma en que bajó la cabeza cuando ella no dijo nada.

«Estaba demasiado tomado. Aun si aquello que dijo era en verdad un 'Te amo' no podía haberlo tomado en serio» Le dijo esa vocecita en su cabeza que no la dejaba olvidar que su rostro era feo, y su cuerpo amorfo estaba lleno de cicatrices. No, no podía tomarlo en serio. Estaba ebrio, dolido por lo sucedido con Myrcella. Se sentía solo. Estaba vulnerable.

Lo observó envuelto en la gruesa piel. Fingiéndose dormido, tal como ella lo había hecho momentos antes para no enfrentarse a una realidad que le hacía daño, para protegerse de ese cariño que sabía no correspondido. ¿De verdad era posible que un hombre como él pudiera sentir algo más que un cariño de amigos por alguien como ella?

Fue capaz de ordenarle a su piernas que dieran un vacilante paso. Jaime seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro estaba tenso y las arrugas de su frente estaban tan marcadas que resultaban visibles incluso bajo la escasa luz del fuego.

¿Era tan idiota para no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tan estúpidamente enamorada de él que se enfrentaría a otras mil guerras con tal de poder pasar un día más a su lado?

Empezó a morderse el labio buscando las palabras correctas. Nada acudió a su mente. Llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado. Él no se movió hasta que ella tomó su mano entre las suyas. Entonces abrió los ojos y se enderezó, pero ella parecía haber olvidado todas las palabras, incluso las más simples.

Torpemente se acercó a su boca sin saber qué hacer. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dudar, seguía siendo Brienne la Bella, la última mujer a la que cualquier hombre miraría por placer. ¿Cómo podría Jaime Lannister, quien había estado con una de las mujeres más bellas de Poniente, amarla a ella? Retrocedió, y al abrir los ojos se topó con un par de ojos verdes esperando anhelantes… por ella. Dejó de dudar sobre lo que debía hacer, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Jamás la habían besado. ¿Bastaría rozarle los labios? ¿De qué lado tenía que inclinar la cabeza? ¿Debía abrir la boca o esperar a que lo hiciera él? No podía controlar el temblor de sus labios, dudó un momento antes de sentir el calor de su piel, luego él tomó la iniciativa y ella se dejó guiar. Sus labios se movían juntos con la misma cadencia que sus espadas chocaban cuando entrenaban. El momento de incomodidad duró apenas un instante, después todo resultó simple, natural.

Momentos más tarde sólo fue necesaria una mirada para confesarse todo aquello no pudieron decir con palabras. Él la tomó por la cintura y ella suavemente recargó su frente en la de él. Permanecieron largo rato en la misma posición hasta que una ráfaga de viento rompió el hechizo.

—No podemos, Brienne —dijo, pero lejos de alejarse la sostuvo con más fuerza—Tú debes volver a Tarth, tienes un deber con tu gente. Yo soy una amenaza para quien sea que esté a mi lado. No podemos. No puede ser —al final, parecía tratar de convencerse a sí mismo.

Cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban la palabra 'no' sus brazos la apretaban con mayor fuerza, y Brienne sentía que el nudo en su garganta crecía hasta hacerle imposible respirar.

De rodillas frente a frente, parecían preparados a hacerse un juramento final, pero ¿qué podían prometerse? ¿Amarse por el resto de sus vidas? ¿Ser felices? Brienne sabía que incluso tratando de evitarlo, cumpliría con lo primero sin necesidad de jurarlo, y eso mismo le hacía imposible prometer lo segundo. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz siquiera de volver a reír cuando él ya no estuviera a su lado? Deseó, por una vez, poner en segundo termino el honor y los deberes y simplemente pensar en su felicidad como su padre se lo había pedido.

Sonrió y sin una explicación corrió hasta hacerse con Guardajuramentos. Sin desenvainarla tomó de la funda un papel cuidadosamente doblado que le entregó a Jaime. Era una de las primeras cartas que su padre le había hecho llegar al Muro. Para ella, era la más importante y la más querida.

La sabía de memoria y una vez que Jaime empezó a leer, ella repitió en susurros las palabras, especialmente las últimas:

"Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sé que los dioses me concedieron por hija a la mujer más valiente, noble y digna que fueron capaces de crear. Cada noche les doy gracias por ello, y les pido te concedan la sabiduría para mirar más allá del deber y buscar la felicidad que ya te has ganado.

Quédate tranquila, hija mía, porque no seré yo quien condicione la forma que encuentres para ser dichosa: en un campo de batalla, junto a un hombre que te valore, o volviendo a casa. Saberte feliz bastara para mí, incluso si la muerte ha de cerrar mis ojos sin que estos vuelvan a verte."

Brienne no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escurrieran por sus mejillas como siempre que recordaba la última frase. Volvió a ocupar su lugar frente a Jaime y tomó la mano en que él aún sostenía la carta.

Sonrió, sólo había un camino posible y bendijo a su padre por habérselo mostrado.

—¿Todavía quieres saber cuál habría sido mi respuesta? —Jaime asintió inseguro y ella respiró profundamente antes de continuar—: Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como señor y esposo —declaró con más seguridad de la que había sentido en toda su vida.

Él rió divertido, pero apretó también sus manos.

—Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como mi señora y esposa.

La besó, y Brienne supo que no necesitaba más autoridad que la carta de su padre para darle validez a ese matrimonio.

—No importa lo que suceda, moza, a partir de este momento eres mi mujer y lo serás hasta el último día de mi vida —le dijo al oído.

—Iremos a Braavos —aseguró Brienne acariciando las mejillas de _su marido_—. Sólo, quisiera ver a mi padre una vez más, despedirme…

—Como mi _señora esposa_ desee —aseguró Jaime, también él parecía incapaz de alejarse de ella y seguía dando pequeños besos en sus mejillas y labios—. Pero ahora hay un asunto de mayor importancia que reclama nuestra atención —aseguró con voz ronca.

Brienne lo miró sin entender. La chispa de deseo que encontró en los ojos de Jaime le dio una clara idea del rumbo de sus intenciones.

—Tenemos un matrimonio que consumar…

Y, con las estrellas por testigos, eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.


End file.
